Groups
Groups are a feature on Quotev where users join together for a variety of reasons. Quotev's main groups - created by the administrators - are: Covers & Images, Writing (and its seven subdivisions: Co-Writers, Covers & Images Editors, Reviews, Contests & Competitions, and Characters, Share Your Story) and Help. Users are able to create groups by going to the group section of their profile and clicking the 'create a group' button. From there they are able to choose the group's name, image, write its description and chose whether it should be a public or private group. As of March 2015, the main browsing page for groups was removed, thus removing the ability to view most recent groups. However, groups still exist on Quotev and can be searched via the search function. As of January 2018, the groups search tab is gone. There is no way to find groups aside from through other people's accounts, making the group feature difficult to navigate. However, it seems that Quotev is constantly taking down these accounts. Main Group #1: The Writing group has five different parts that all make up the whole group. It is also possible to post topics in the main "Writing" thread as well. Cats:This group allows writers to search for a willing co-author to help them with their writing. Editors This group allows writers to search for willing editors to help with their grammar and story. Reviews This group is dedicated to giving feedback on writing, whether they are fanfiction, poetry, or an original work. Contests & Competitions A place to host various contests and competitions on Quotev, from writing and quiz-making contests to more broad popular vote contests. Characters A group for anything to do with character creation - from threads to submit characters for SYOC (Send in Your OC) fics to more generalized character creation help. Main Group #2: Covers & Images This group is all about making graphics and receiving graphics. It originally was found on its own stand-alone group, but has since been moved to be found as a subgroup under Writing. People create topics that state what they can make and what "price" (if any) they demand for it. "Fees" are usually "follows" (agreeing to follow them) and shout-outs, though some people demand other items. People commonly make book covers, user icons, edits, and gifs. Main Group # 3: Help The Help group is for any Quotev-related issues you may come across. Although the owners of Quotev do not answer questions, there are many helpful fellow users who are always happy to help! Other Common Groups Roleplay This is created by someone that is interested in roleplaying a certain topic and would like to have others join them. They are usually titled something along the lines of "(fandom) rp" or "(type of pairing) rp". Most roleplays are one on one (usually shorthanded to 1x1), meaning it is only two roleplayers together. Others will allow group roleplay, which is exactly what is sounds like - roleplay in a group. Most groups have rules, a guideline to let other people know what to do, or not to do. Takeover This could be considered a subcategory of Roleplay, as it involves roleplaying characters that are part of some cohesive group (such as a TV show or possibly something as ridiculous as types of snow), usually in a group rp. Takeovers are notorious for being wild and crazy. Fandom A fandom group is a group that fans of a show/anime/band/etc. make to find each other, roleplay, and talk about various things. They get together and chat about the fandom they support. Group Functions and Usages Topics Topics in groups can vary and are unrestricted when it comes to, well, topic. In fact, even if you haven't joined a group you are still able to add a topic. Topics have a limit of ~10,000 posts usually, meaning, once it is full, it will have over 650 pages of posts. Full topics are fairly uncommon, but you can usually find them in RP groups or takeover groups. Chat jhdf lksj ckjseld cgCategory:Quotev functions Category:Main features Category:Groups